Surrender
by Eternus Enigma
Summary: Character death. Marik wants for his hikari to understand why he is so cold and bitter. But to what extremes will he go to show him this? Marik's painful past is revealed... and Malik is convinced that his Yami was meant to be the ONLY person in his life.


(lol!D.I.A: Ehh… Hi. -.-;

Marik: Baka. Why are you writing another fic when you haven't even finished the other one A.K.A: Bakura's torment!

D.I.A: It's not a fic. I'm giving it a try on a one-shot/ Song-fic…thing. And this is not going to be for Bakura's torment… it's going to be for YOUR torment and Malik's.

Malik & Marik: …What! –glare- WHY?

D.I.A: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song 'Surrender' by Evanescence! (Cause me love that band! XD!)

(P.S: Oh yas! This is 'Angel of Roses'. Me just changed the nickname cause I don't like it no more. If anyone wants it, you can have it XD! And I Liiiive! -anime smiley face- Onwads! Yes, 'Onwads':D! )

------------------------

-Malik's POV-

He's staring at me. I know he is. I can feel his gaze upon me even though my back is turned. At first I though that this wasn't real. That it was all a hallucination that my mind had created.

_Is this real enough for you?_

Why did he come back? Why did he have to come and stir up these feelings inside me again? I hate him… I really do. I hate him for all he has done to me. For all he has made me go through; for all he has made do... for all he has made me feel.

_You were so confused_

He had come back after the Pharaoh had gotten rid of him… or so he thought. I was scared, although I would never admit it. I was all alone after Isis and Odeon had decided to leave for Egypt and leave me here… with my _friends._ Yugi and the rest of his fan club; _my friends?_ Tch. The only person I truly consider a friend is Ryou.

But I still felt alone… then _he _came back. He really just ignored me at first. I though he wasn't a threat to me anymore, although I still had a few doubts, so I decided to stay.

_Now that you have decided to stay,_

But then he started to approach me. Not much at first, but he eventually spend more time with me. Then it happened. He kissed me. I felt so alone. I kissed back. I felt like it was all because of lust and my loneliness… but I found out that it wasn't that way. I liked him… loved him.

_We'll remain together_

He started to go out with me more often. We would go to places together most of the time. Spend more time out of his soul room at home… accompanying me. But then, the so called protection, turned problematic… almost suffocating. He wouldn't let me talk to Ryou or to anyone. At first it was only Ryou, but then it was every human being. I have tried to leave for school but he would hold me, telling me not to leave.

At first I thought it was affectionate… coming from him. But then he wouldn't let go. He kept me locked in our house with him, holding me as if thought I would try and escape. He began telling me that I was his… no one else's.

_You can't abandon me_

_You belong to me_

I started to get weak, from the lack of food and my daily needs. But he wouldn't let go. Instead, he gave me energy from the Shadow Realm…and himself. He was getting weak. I could feel it. But then he would just get out of the house. When he returned, he had become stronger, somehow. Sometimes he would stay and didn't care whether or not he was weak. He stated that he didn't matter… only me.

_Breathe in and take my life in you_

_No longer myself, only you_

I would try to get away. I felt as if I would suffocate if I didn't get out. You would think that living in a tomb, deep down the earth, would make me get used to the darkness, emptiness, and loneliness. But it doesn't work that way. I need the light and, even though I hate to accept it, other human beings around me. But he doesn't understand that… I can't leave him. He would only hold me in his embrace, telling me that I wouldn't escape.

_There's no escaping me, my love_

So I just gave up trying to get free.

_Surrender_

I will always remember that day when I almost managed to get away.

He was weak again and was leaving the house to the place were he probably got his energy. In his weakness, he didn't lock the door. He had just given me enough energy to be in a good state of mind. He never gave me enough energy to be in tip top shape. If he would do that, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop me if I wanted to escape. In other words, I was still weak but strong enough to live.

I waited for a few minutes until my body could absorb the energy enough for me to be a bit stronger. Then I went out the door. I walked down the street, my head was throbbing. It was probably because of the stress and worry that I held inside me. I didn't know were to go or who to go to. I was about to collapse, my energy had left me all at once. Before I collapse, I saw _him. _I felt an icy cold wave of fear wash over me, then, I blacked out.

I woke up in my living room. It was dark, as always. At first I thought I had dreamed it all, for the fact that _he_ is too smart to be careless about locking a door.

I felt movement behind me. My eyes shot wide open when a pair of strong arms embraced me. But this wasn't the gentle embrace that I had become used to. As soon as those arms touched my skin, I could feel fury and anger radiating through them and onto me.

/ There is no use running… I will always find you… and bring you back with me. /

_Darling there's no sense in running_

_You know I will find you_

"Did you think you could escape me? Did you think I wouldn't know what you were trying to do?... Don't you dare try to escape me. You are mine and only mine. You have no business on the outside world. The people out there are evil and don't care for you like I do. They only care for your exterior and your possessions and when they take what they want, they show their true nature… cruel, cold… and hypocrites." he whispered into my ear in a cold voice.

I couldn't help but think he was right. Ever since Battle City, no one, except for Ryou, has come by to see me or say 'hi'. Not that I'm asking for their company, it's just that I would like to know if they even remember I exists… if anyone at all remembers if I exist. But my brother and sister care for me… they do… they… do?

"You know I'm saying the truth. Yet, you are still in denial. You _want_ to believe that they care for you, when you deep in your mind know that they don't. Open you eyes, hikari. Bakura has made Ryou understand that and now I am trying to do the same to you. I don't want to get to my last resort like Bakura did with Ryou… I don't think you will like that…" he said, with a tint of amusement in his voice.

Wait… what had Bakura done to Ryou!

I pull back from his embrace and stand before him, the couch being the only thing between us. "What do you mean 'like Bakura did with Ryou'? What did he do to him Marik?" I practically yell at him, causing more amusment to gather up in his facial features.

What the hell did Bakura do? What could have he had done to make Ryou believe that he was alone…?

Ryou has always been a happy person. Something I have always wanted to be. Something I admired about him. What could have Bakura done to break that joyous personality? That unbreakable personality which kept me going; in hopes of one day becoming like him…

"What did he do? Heh… let's just say that he took the one thing that was Ryou's to give. He also showed his pathetic hikari part of his past which was proof of human's cruelty. I can assure you that those images will forever be burned in your friends mind." He said, his voice emotionless.

But what had Bakura done! He didn't answer my question!

"But what did Bakura do to him, Marik? I don't understand! What did he take from Ryou that would devastate him so much!" I yell. He doesn't answer; instead he walks to the side of the couch and starts advancing towards me. I stagger back, knowing he was still angered from my attempted escape. But I still want to know what had happened to Ryou!

"Answer me, yami! What did Bakura do to my friend?" I ask him once more. Yes, I consider Ryou my friend. Only because I know he considers me one.

"What Bakura does to his hikari is none of your concern. But if you must know then very well." my yami says, plastering that sadistic smirk on his face and getting an almost glazed-like look in his eyes as if he was in another world.

I gulp at this. If it catches this much attention from my yami, then Bakura must have done something awful. I was about to open my mouth to stop him from telling me, but decided that maybe… maybe I could help.

"Bakura took the only thing he had let Ryou keep. The only thing that human had a right to call his own. He took his purity… his innocence… his virginity."

"…What….?" I choke out, blinking away tears that were burning my eyes, fighting to get out.

"He tore apart that sweet innocence we so despise. That innocence that so many broke in his prior life. Ryou was lucky that Bakura was the only one that broke him. He should be on his knees thanking him. Your friend's purity and naiveté was broken quickly… unlike that of his yami's. Bakura's soul was crushed; slowly demolished until could be thrown in the wind and blown away like it was nothing. Ryou's was just broken in one second by only one person. That is nothing compared to having it crushed by so many lowlifes that are inferior to you." He said coldly.

Yami… oh yami… How can you think like that? What did other people ever do to you that could cause you to think like this? Is this the way you see everyone… including me…?

"That is how he made his hikari open his eyes to the harsh truth. That is how he made him understand… just like the imbeciles in his ancient life made HIM understand." He says.

Just after he stopped saying those words, I saw images before my eyes… images that I never wished to see…

_(Mental images)(Still Malik's POV)_

"_Ahh! Yami! STOP! Please, Bakura! Stop it!" Ryou screamed as Bakura continued to brutally thrust inside him. The bed's headboard was smashing against the wall as the fiend continued to abuse his other half._

"_Ryou… RYOU! Stop, Bakura! Please… leave my friend alone!" I screamed; eyes wide in terror from what I was witnessing. I launch myself at the white-haired spirit in hopes to stop the abuse that was being committed against Ryou. _

"_I said 'Stop it'!" I scream as I finally reach the bed. I was going to stop this! I wasn't going to let Bakura hurt Ryou more than he already had. Just a bit more… a bit more and I would stop-… WHAT! My hands went right through his body! _

_I raise my hands up and I realize that my hands are transparent. It's as if I was a ghost. As if I was nothing. I raise my head and see that my attempt to rescue Ryou was in vain… he was still in pain… and there was nothing I could do. I could only sit here and watch as he was being torn apart. _

_I fall to my knees as I see that Bakura's movements are becoming harsher and powerful by the second; making the headboard hit the wall even harder. Ryou's screams were echoing in my head. I bring my hand to my forehead as I feel tears stream down freely on my cheeks. His innocence was being stolen… and there is nothing I could do._

"_Hahaha! You see hikari? Do you see how your little friend finally understood the truth? Is **this** what you want me to do?" I heard; it was Marik's voice._

"_Marik! Please… make this stop! I don't want to see this please!" I scream at him. I know he is here somewhere. "Please! Stop him from hurting Ryou! He doesn't deserve this!" I yell, still clutching my head as I heard Ryou's screams and the bumping of the headboard along with Bakura's moans of pleasure._

"_Please, Marik… I don't want to witness this. This is cruel… he doesn't deserve this… he doesn't deserve this…"_

"_Now you are realizing how cruel things can be, aren't you hikari? See? I told you that this helped Ryou know how the world is really like. Now you are realizing this yourself."_

_No… this can't be how everyone in the world is like. They just can't be this cold hearted and brutal._

"_Please Marik…yami… make it stop… Please…" I say, my voice was almost a whisper. But I knew he could hear me. I knew he could. _

_A few seconds pass, and afterwards, I feel very dizzy… the room is spinning… I start to close my eyes. But before I finally lose myself in blessed unconsciousness, I hear a final scream from Ryou and a loud moan from Bakura, no doubt, from his release._

_And then… it all goes black._

_(Out of images)_

I open my eyes and see that I am back in my living room. I push myself up from the carpet with my arms and get on my knees. I bring a hand up to my face and I feel that I have liquid on my cheeks.

I am crying… I am crying? Why am I…? Oh… I remember. I couldn't stop him… I couldn't stop him!

"Aww… don't feel bad hikari. There was nothing you could have done to stop him anyway. Those were only images of my memories. You were only re-living them." I heard my yami say; fake sympathy coating every word.

I lift up my face, glaring at him through my golden bangs. I didn't want to see that… I didn't-… wait a second…. Memories!

"You were there when it happened weren't you!" I yell in fury as I stand quickly on my feet. I feel my blood boil as he smirks and crosses his arms across his chest, nodding. "And what if I was, dear hikari? What are you going to do about it?" he says tauntingly.

How could he…?

"Why didn't you stop him? You could have stopped him, Marik! You could have stopped Bakura from putting Ryou through all of that pain! Why? Why…" I say, whispering the last word.

"Why oh, why? Because… it was a great way to amuse myself. That's why. Besides, that was Bakura and Ryou's problem, not mine. And it shouldn't be any of your concern either. You should worry about yourself rather than those around you. It might actually bring you some good…" he says, and then he starts looking at me up and down, lust shining in his eyes.

I swallow hard, starting to feel uneasy under his gaze. "N-No… I have to help him…" I stutter out, taking a step back and glancing rapidly at the door. His eyes narrow at me. "Don't you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? I said that you should worry about yourself other than those around you. You are NOT going anywhere…" he said, his voice void of any emotion.

I had to help Ryou… I couldn't just leave him. I shake my head at him, which only makes him growl lowly in his throat and start advancing towards me. I give a small gasp at this and start to back up towards the front door. "…Malik!" he shouts. By now, I am sure that I am pale. My body went cold at his angered yell and it was a miracle that I didn't freeze in my spot.

I dash to the front door, but to my disgrace, it was locked. I finally managed to unlock it and had one foot out the door when I felt two powerful arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me back into my prison.

I almost have the urge to cry as I see the door slamming shut. The door to the outside world… to my freedom. I just stay there, unmoving and still staring at the door as if wishing it to open on its own. I put my two hands on the arms around my waist lightly, silently asking to be set free.

He answers by only tightening his grip around me, signaling that I shall remain where I am. I feel him kiss my neck lightly, his breath slightly tickling my skin and making me shiver.

"You can't escape me, Malik… you are mine and mine only. I am your whole world as you are mine. In our minds and bodies, only we two exist… no one else." He whispers huskily. He suddenly spins me around so that our chests are against each other, our faces only inches apart. "No one…"

He breaks the small distance between us and kisses me forcefully, his hands holding me tightly by my arms. I try to pull back but his grip is too strong. He starts to back me up in the direction of the couch, not breaking the kiss.

/ M-Marik! You're hurting me… /

/ …… /

He ignores my pleas through the mind link and continues to devour my lips. He finally pulls back and lets me catch my breath. I feel so lightheaded from the previous lack of breath that I fail to notice when he pushes me onto the couch and lies on top of my body.

When I finally see our current position, I start to squirm under his weight, the memories of Ryou's abuse still fresh in my mind. Believe it or not, I and my yami had never been… intimate. I had never let it go that far. Sure, we had been close to… but we never went all the way. Now, I fear that he will not wait… and take me by force. But he can't… he wouldn't!

"Malik… mine…" he mumbles incorrectly as he kisses my neck in various places. I would enjoy this… if he wasn't doing it against my will. I try to push him away by the chest, but only succeed at making him push harder against me, making more body contact in all areas.

"M-Marik… please get off…" I say in a small scared voice, not wanting to anger him. He groans. "Why…? You have never complained before. This time… we won't stop. At all." He whispers, his hands underneath my shirt, caressing the skin of my sides and chest.

I gasp when he suddenly lifts the shirt over my head without warning, making the cool air hit my warm skin. Not even a few seconds afterwards, I feel his hands caressing my chest. His hands… so smooth but cold. I shiver at the light touch and try to push his hands away.

And I do… Only to have him start fumbling with my belt. I freeze at this, not knowing what to do. If I scream or struggle, it'll only anger him further more. But if I stay silent and let him do as he wishes, he will still want a reaction out of me.

That is what I don't understand about Marik. He wants something and when he gets it, he seems to want something more. Something more that I don't think he even knows. And if he doesn't, how can **I** know…?

"Marik, stop… this is going too far, Yami…" I whisper as I feel him pulls down my pants, running his hands his hands over my thighs as he does so. He then completely pulls them off and throws them to the floor.

He doesn't answer to my plea. He instead proceeds to remove his own clothes and kneels between my legs. He looks at me, almost like he's in a trance. Then, he slowly covers my naked body with his own, still looking at me dead in the eyes.

"I just want to show you… Show you why you must stay here with me. Why no one else should have the right to be near you." He says softly.

This confuses me. He seems so serious… almost as if he were hurting. He brings a hand to cup my cheek and makes me look at him, look into those pale amethyst eyes that I have come to love.

"You will see…"

His eyes glow a bright purple as mine widen and also take that glint. The next thing I feel is unfathomable pain course through my body as he enters me in one brusque movement. I throw my head back against the couch's pillows and scream.

But, that was not all. The next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a a small town in Egypt… Ancient Egypt. By now, I am utterly confused.

How did I get here? Wasn't I just-…

"AHHH!"

My train of thought is interrupted by a scream. I look around, trying to find the source of which the desperate sound came from.

"Stop! Please! I beg you!"

I hear it again. I run towards the direction of a secluded alley. I have the feeling that I will not like whatever it is I will find, yet, I feel as if I must see. As if something where calling to me. Right now, the how's or why's of how I got here are forgotten.

I hear the person cry out again and make a turn, and what I see, was just… horrible.

"I gave you a place to stay in the night, you little bitch! Now you must pay!"

"No! You said I didn't! You said it, you promis- Ahh!"

I just stand there frozen. Watching as a younger version of my yami is being taken against his will. Watching as he suffers. Just watching…

"M-Marik…" I gasp out as tears start to make their way to my eyes. I can't stand this. I just can't bear to see this. "MARIK!" I yell and run forwards to try and push the man off and out of my yami.

But, to my horror, the same thing that happened when I tried to push Bakura off Ryou happened. I went straight through his body, unable to free my yami from his torture.

I stop and look back at the both of them, my eyes wide with panic at not knowing what else to do. Then, he looks at me.

My yami, still a child, looks in my direction and stares at me in the eyes. At this moment, I feel like my heart shattered. The look he is giving me… such melancholy I see in his eyes. He is screaming on the inside for me to help him. For me to save him. Yet, I can do nothing but watch.

Tears start to stream down his face as him small and fragile body keeps being pounded into. His hair is matted to his cheeks which look like they have been slapped many times. His face is sticky with the tears that have fallen from those sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Marik…" I whisper. As I start to fall to my knees, the scene changes. I quickly stand on my feet and look around the pitch black nothingness around me.

I watch with much attention as colors start to form in the darkness and then start to swirl and, before I know it, I am standing in the middle of a dungeon.

I am about to question where I am out loud when I hear yelling and the sounds of a struggle down the hall. I run into a corner in the shadows so I won't be seen. Not that I will probably be seen anyway. During all this, I have been invisible to everyone…

"Get in there!"

"Get your slimy hands off of me, you dirty bastard!"

I hear a slap. No… more like… a whip. My eyes widen at this.

"Ahh! Let go off me, I said!"

That voice… That voice…

"You will never learn, will you? Oh well, you know we have enough decades for you to go through this until you die! You WILL learn to respect us!"

"The day that happens… will be the day I kiss the Pharaoh's shoes."

I hear laughter and then I see shadows stop in front of the iron bars of the dungeon. I hold my breath, preparing to see the state in which my yami is now.

The dungeon's door is slammed open and a loud 'thump' of a body hitting the floor is heard, followed by the cruel laughter of whomever the aggressors were. My attention is now fully on the body on the floor and I slowly take a few steps forward.

A groan comes from his and then I see that he starts to push himself up with his hands, taking his face off the floor. He sits up and rests his back on the bars or the dungeon's door, panting heavily.

This is when I see the state he's in… and it hurts me so much to see him like this.

He now looks like how he did when I first met him: Spiky blonde hair much like mine and bronzed skin. But only now, much of that beautiful bronzed skin is covered in blood, in scratches, in cuts and bruises. His face is also covered in bruises and I can see one side of his face slightly swollen.

"I'll… escape… then... you will all be dead. You will suffer for my humiliation. This, I swear. I will make you all pay for this…" he whispers, hatred lacing his words like venom that makes me shudder.

I reach a hand to touch his shoulder but it only goes through. Oh, Yami… how I wish I could hug and comfort you. Make you forget about this pain. I never understood what it was you went through…

Both of us jump slightly, startled when the dungeon's door is once again brutally thrown opened. I see Marik tense slightly at the sound and look up, his head held high to show defiance.

"Now, Now… what have we told you about looking at those superior to you in the eyes, you lowly thief?" says one of the soldiers tauntingly. This... it makes my blood boil in anger. How can he call my yami a 'lowly thief' when he and his companions are the ones who are doing this to him!

"Fuck off."

"What do you say, dear friends? Shall we re-teach him his daily lesson?" the same soldiers asked. I can see a sadistic smirk spread across the other's faces as they nod and some even crack their knuckles.

The next thing I know, is they are all hurting my yami. They are all making him suffer because Marik is too stubborn to cry out or beg. That angers them, so they take what they call The 'Better' Method.

They all take him against his will. Just like that man did when he had him in the alley. I look at Marik as his face is twisted in agony, still refusing to cry or beg. I know he wants this to stop…

"I… will NEVER reduce myself to beg you!" he yells and arcs his back in pain. "You will ALL pay for this! I swear to Ra you will!"

And that's when I realize… that this is why my yami is this way. That is why he is so emotionless. Always seeing things in a nihilistic manner.

I am sitting in one corner of the dungeon, unable to pry my eyes off the violent scene. I seem to be frozen still, the idea of my yami ever being harmed like this by another still not penetrating my mind. I always thought Marik was the one to do things like this. The one to make others suffer, not suffer because of others. Now I know I was wrong. My yami is like this because he knows what suffering is… and he wants others to feel it… just like he is feeling it now.

I suddenly feel force pulling me and I close my eyes.

"AHH!" I hear myself scream when my body is yet again being racked with pain. My eyes shoot open and I see that I am under the body of the soldier that was on top of my yami before I was thrown here. He smirks down at me and pays no heed to my scream. Instead, he pounds into me with more force, causing me more pain.

"STOOOOOOP!"

I gasp as I feel myself falling. I open my eyes and I am no longer in the dungeon. I am not in an alley or even Egypt. I am with my yami, him still being on top of me.

I look at him, my eyes filled with tears. "Yami… Yami… I never knew… I never thought I-…" I stutter incorrectly as I hesitantly put a hand on his cheek. "Marik…"

He tilts his head and kisses my hand. "See? That's what will happen to you if you are far from me. I have gone through that pain and I don't want you to go through the same. It hurt, didn't it?" he says, looking unaffected by the images that he showed me.

His body is slick with sweat, as is mine. His face flushed and his eyes a bit hazed with lust. "Yes… it hurt. I'll stay with you, Marik." I whisper and I wrap my arms around him, my eyes wide as the memories replay in my head. I can am shaking like a leaf, frightened that I may encounter the same fate or worse… that I will have to see my yami like that again once more. "I'll never leave you. I'll do what you want. I do as you say… Just please forgive me for not understanding…" I say a bit more louder and wrap my legs around his waist, wanting to feel him closer.

I feel Marik relax slightly and start to kiss my neck. "I didn't want to do this, Malik, but you made me. It was the only way to make you understand me. And I don't regret it."

He's right… it was the only way I would understand. He was right. About everything. I can trust no one but him. Now, I feel as if he was my whole world. My everything. I'll never try to leave him again. He needs me and I need him. How could I have been so blind? So selfish as to not see?

I hug him tighter, guilt overwhelming me.

I let him make love to me afterwards. And I respond to his touches, to his words… to his being. I let him… because he showed me the truth.

I let him… because I love him.

: **Days Later **: (Still Malik's POV)

I am sitting outside on the steps of my porch. My hands folded on my lap as I stare upwards at the grey sky, my head resting on the side of the stair rail. I close my eyes as the cool breeze caresses my face, blowing through my hair and making me feel more relaxed. I open my eyes slightly when I feel a drop of cold water on my cheek and then my neck.

I smile a bit. I love rainy days. A sigh escapes my lips as I watch dead leaves be moved by the air and across my feet. The day is silent and almost depressive. I cross my arms across my chest and keep watching the leaves blow by. I feel weak… I haven't really eaten anything. My eyes feel like they will close at any moment. My body has become thinner and the color of my skin has become a bit paler.

I hear footsteps on the wooden floor and I know my yami is coming to check up on me. He always does. But he does it to make sure I'm safe. To make sure I am still here…

(Marik's POV)

I have been watching my hikari from a distance. I enjoy watching as he stares out into nothingness without any expression. The only time he smiles is when I am with him. That smile belongs to me and only me. No one else shall have it... no one else shall have him.

I walk out the front door and towards him. I honestly don't know how he can find staring at the leaves and sky so interesting. I suppose it has something to do with him being a hikari and human.

As I come closer, I see that he looks as if he were cold. He has become so fragile. His eyes look almost lifeless. He has refused to eat and only stay around the house with me. He becomes panicked whenever I am not in the house. This is one of the rare times when he actually is without me.

But that's the way I want it to be. For me to be the center of his attention. His whole world. Something I have never been to anyone.

I kneel behind him and wrap my arms around him, kissing his cheek lightly. "What a beautiful day it is, ne hikari? So cold… so dark… so perfect." I whisper in his ear and nuzzle the side of his neck with my cheek. His skin... so soft…

_Everything is perfect now_

Malik nods and leans back onto my chest, sighing and looking exhausted. He looks up at me with half-lidded eyes. I brush a droplet of water from his cheek with my thumb as I keep staring at him. He's so beautiful…

"It is, Yami…" he speaks softly, in that soothing voice I love to hear. "Especially if you are with me…" he smiles as he says these words and wraps a thin arm around my muscular one. "If you are here… I am happy…"

I smirk at this. Oh, I will always have my hikari. When his time here is over, my time also will be. But it won't end there, oh no. I will take him and me to the Shadow Realm where we will continue to live on. He is mine forever…

_We can live forever_

_You can't abandon me_

Mine…

_You belong to me_

It's time to give him some energy. He is looking very weak. I don't need to have to take him to a hospital and make others start to try and separate us. No. I'll give him some of my life energy before I let that happen.

"Time to give you more strength, Malik." I say and place my hands on the sides of his head. I see him close his eyes and relax against me. He looks so peaceful like this. So angelic… and he's all mine.

I close my eyes as I transfer my energy to his body. I feel slightly dizzy and stop the transfer. I open my eyes and look down at him, only to see him looking up at me, his lips slightly parted and still looking weak. He surrendered to me days ago. I knew he couldn't fight the truth for much longer.

_Breathe in and take my life in you_

_No longer myself only you_

_There's no escaping me, my love_

_Surrender_

(Malik's POV)

My Yami… only he cares about me. That's why he uses his own life energy for me to live. I smile weakly at this thought. I have someone who loves me.

I thought that what Bakura was doing to Ryou was wrong. But now, I see that he was only trying to help. Because he loves Ryou… We are both so lucky to know what we do now.

My yami told me that the Pharaoh will not show Yugi the truth because he is as equally misinformed. Poor Yugi… he will never know the truth about the world.

"Come inside with me, Malik. You have been out here enough. You might get sick." He says quietly. I smile again and nod. I try to stand and sway a bit, only to have him catch me by the elbow and steady me.

I laugh slightly and say weakly, "I am so clumsy…"

I stand straight and look outside once more. The wind seems to be getting a bit more violent and lightning can be seen flashing in the sky. Dark clouds cross the sky and cover whatever light there was left. Water starts to fall on the front yard and some of it falls on me and Marik.

I sigh as my yami pulls me under the porch's roof, maintaining us dry. I like to get wet by the rain… but I suppose my yami just wants to keep me in good health. Yes… that's it.

He puts an arm around my waist and we both start to walk inside. Before closing the door, I look back. I feel… like this will be the last time I see the world.

Strange…

I shake my head and let my Yami lead me inside the house. He sits on the couch and places me on his lap. We then stare outside the window in front of us for what seems forever.

I feel so light… as if I were floating among nothingness. I almost feel numb. I clutch onto my yami's shirt tightly. I can feel myself trembling and my yami touch my cheek lightly. Then my forehead and I feel him shift slightly.

"Malik… Malik…" I hear his voice say. Is he saying my name or am I just hallucinating it? Marik's voice seems to be coming from far away.

I try to answer but I cannot move. I try to reach out for him but my body refuses to respond. It feels as if he's shaking me, trying to get me to make some type of movement..

I'm sorry, love… I can't move. I can't talk…

I feel you so far away…

(Marik's POV)

It's happening. He's dying… my hikari is dying.

I shake him again. "Malik…? Malik!"

His only response is to give a slight moan. He has a fever and is shivering.

I always thought that this day would be easy to get over with. Then, why does it seem harder now? This isn't the end. He and I will still be together afterwards. Why does seeing his life escape affect me like this? I have seen many died… most of them by my own hand. This shouldn't be any different.

I stop shaking him as a wave of dizziness takes over me, nearly making me collapse on top of my lover. I hold onto the back of the couch to steady myself and put a hand on my forehead.

So… I am dying as well now…

I can't help but smirk at this. Die. That's something I have always wanted but have never accomplished. No matter. I have Malik now. That is what matters. I will spend the rest of my eternity with him…

I lie down on the couch on my back and pull Malik's body over mine. I hold him close and turn my head slightly to stare out the window once more.

I close my eyes as I suddenly feel like I am floating but aware of the body in my arms. Thunder can be heard and the wind howls hauntingly.

/ Marik… /

Seconds later, I felt the tight grip on my shirt loosen. My hikari gave out one last breath and lay immobile.

Malik was dead.

I weakly brought my hand up to his hair and ran my fingers through the soft texture.

My hikari… was dead…

This was my last thought as I inhaled deeply and, finally, let out my last breath and let darkness take me in...

**: Three Days Later :** (Normal POV)

It's a cool afternoon in late autumn. Dead leaves are blown everywhere by the chilling wind. Small droplets of water glint every once in a while with the dim light of the day. The sky is dark and gives the world it is upon a depressive blue color.

It has been a week after Malik and his dark gave their last breaths. Yami, after much persuasion from Yugi, accompanied his hikari to the Ishtar residence. Yugi decided to do this since the day before going to Malik's house, had been Ryou's burial. …and Malik wasn't in the there. Ryou's body had been found in his home three hours after his death. The Millennium Ring had been destroyed. Apparently, Ryou himself destroyed it with his light, costing him his life.

Yugi and the others could only guess that he did this as a way to be free. Or had maybe Bakura himself made his hikari do this so that they could both finally rest? No one knew for sure. But one thing was certain: They were both gone.

When Yugi and his yami entered the Ishtar residence, the stench of dead and rotten flesh invaded their noses. They eventually found the body on the couch. The shattered pieces of the Millennium Rod were scattered across the carpet in front of the couch were Malik's body laid.

Now, the gang is in the cemetery, burying Malik's body next to Ryou's grave. The day only adds more to their guilt and sadness.

_**Ryou Bakura **_

_**May He Finally Find Peace **_

_**And Rest In the Heavens.**_

"Yami… I still can't believe they are… dead." Whispered Yugi to his yami. The hikari's eyes were filled with tears as he watched the dirt being thrown on top of Malik's coffin. He closed his eyes, tears making their way down his face in a silver trail and staining his soft cheeks.

Atemu (Yami) puts an arm around Yugi and then looked back down at the grave, "I can't either, hikari. It's so sad that their lives had to end like this…" He whispered back. He knew what Marik and Bakura may have been plotting: To live forever in the Realm of Shadows with their lights. The Pharaoh sighed. '_If only they had known that what they read in those books were all lies, then they wouldn't have let them die.'_, he thought.

He wouldn't say it, but he felt guilt on the inside. _'If I had said something, then Malik and Ryou wouldn't be dead. But Marik and Bakura would have never listened, I am sure of that. Now, it's too late. They really did die… and took what was most dear and valuable to them to the grave.'_

After saying their prayers and placing flowers on both Malik and Ryou's grave, they all left, minus Yugi and Atemu. They just stood there for the longest moments, staring at the graves of those who had been their friends.

Atemu tilted his head skywards only to see lightning flash in the sky and thunder boom miles away. He looked back down at his hikari and said in a soothing voice, "It's time to leave now, Yugi. It will rain on us any minute now. I wouldn't want you to be exposed to any illness."

Yugi nodded and hugged his yami by his middle. "Alright, yami… let's go." They both turned around and started leaving, their jackets blowing behind them as the walked farther and farther away from the two graves.

The rain started to fall harder, the raindrops converting into small splashes as they hit the tombstones of the graves. The water bouncing off of them glowed and it seemed as if an eerie aura was around the stones.

The very wind of the cemetery seemed to howl with sorrow for the deaths of the innocent dead. Leaves blew over and across the graves. As the light from the lightning in the sky flashed, the letters on the tombstones are illuminated, letting one read in the darkness.

**_Malik Ishtar _**

_**Wonderful Brother and Friend**_

_**Who Shall Not Surrender to the Darkness.**_

_Surrender…_

_---------------------- _

D.I.A: ….Oh, holy crap. I killed them. –watches as the readers stare at her blankly, then glare- …Em… I'm sorry? YAH! -gets hit by random objects- It had to be done! Ow! I don't regret it! –gets hit square in the face by a shoe- Ittai… -eye twitches in pain-

Bakura & Marik: I would NEVER do that to my hikari! –hug their counterparts tightly-

D.I.A: Faces we see, hearts we don't know. XD! –clears throat- But, anyhow, this was just a stupid idea I have had in mind for a while. And then, since I had no internet connection for a while,(Freaking money, I hate not having you!) I decided to be done with it! –insert smiley anime face here- Oh ya, about the messaged on the tombstones, I had writer's block for that. That be the reason why they not be good! (I don't care if this one-shot stinks! XD)

Readers: -accusingly- You killed them!

D.I.A: Yeah, so I did but ah, well. Anyhow, this was dedicated to **Xile Magician Girl of Darkness** (Who dedicated this one GREAT one-shot to me with a MalikxMarik lemon, Go read it!) and **TheAutumnRose** (If you like the YGO guys as vamps, go read her fics!)! –anime smiley- Thank you both for brightening my boring days!

Malik: You're forgetting one thing. –smiling somewhat wickedly-

D.I.A: …-a bit worried- What?

Ryou: -sweatdrops while smiling nervously and points and readers who want to kill her- They think you haven't updated your other fic in the longest time and that you shouldn't have killed us in this one-shot. Quite logical really.

D.I.A: Other… fic? –blinks- …. Oh. About that, maybe someday- AHH! –starts getting hit by rotten vegetables and runs away- I'll be baaaack! Ittai! Please reeeevieeewwww! –comes back and waves- Toodles! –runs away again- Whuahahaha!

( Another stupid P.S.: Oh Ya! If you guys want to hear the song 'Surrender, leave me your e-mail address Put Spaces between the 'at' symbol and the 'dot' com, please or it won't show! and I'll send it to ya! Hopefully, you have a Yahoo e-mail address and if you don't, then it MIGHT work on whatever e-mail address you have.)

**_Dark Isolated Angel _**


End file.
